<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>return by TR33G1RL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986844">return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL'>TR33G1RL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ANBU Aburame Shino, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hokage's Chief Aide Shikamaru, I'm just gonna go with they're in their late 20s/early 30s, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, trying to remember the naruto timeline is hard and my single braincell is tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hokage's Chief Aide and one of Konoha's finest ANBU appear to have some sort of relationship. But the true question is of what type of relationship it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aburame Shino/Nara Shikamaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not uncommon to see familiar ninja coming back from a mission as another team leaves, or vice versa, as Konoha's main gates are the physical starting and ending points for most missions. (The true start and end is in the mission room, but that's a different task entirely.) It's a comfort to see friends and comrades safely return before the mission mindset sets in as the outgoing ninjas forget everything that isn't staying alert, protecting their teammates, and completing the mission. For the homecoming ninja, seeing familiar faces at the gate helps to set their minds at ease and calm their frayed nerves before they turn in their reports. Konoha's gates, though at the edge of the village, play a very important role in every ninja's life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, it's not<em> as</em> common to see the Hokage's Chief Aide, Nara Shikamaru, standing near these gates with a cigarette perched between his lips. In a village of ninja, it's enough to draw their eyes and curiosity. Shikamaru doesn't react to the eyes that glance at him with all the quickness of a flick of an impatient cat's tail. <em>'Let them think what they will,'</em> he thinks as he pushes a lungful of smoke out past his lips and glances towards the sky, <em>'Unless they're at an ANBU's skill level, they're not going to realize what's going on.'</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fact that he appears to be leaning on the wall and cloudwatching convinces the less intrusive of the gawkers to turn their attention back to their daily lives. His penchant for watching the changing shapes of the clouds against the sky is infamous, and equally as well known is his habit of staying as far from the Hokage Tower (as far from his <em>work)</em> as possible. It only makes sense that Shikamaru would find his way here, in most peoples' minds. Some of the more clever shinobi, however, will take into account a few facts that point away from this train of thought. The first of these facts is the fact that Shikamaru has many other places he could hide out at to avoid working, not the least notable of which being his family's own compound. The second being that Shikamaru is not sitting or laying down, meaning he is not relaxing, even though his posture is his usual slouch. The third - and most subtle but most important - fact is that the lazy genius seems to be watching for someone, looking towards where the trodden path disappears the treeline as if he expects to see someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>That</em> draws some ninjas' attention, discreet glances shared between the quick flicker of eyes as the shinobi wordlessly ask each other if they know who one of Konoha's most desired bachelors is waiting for. No one seems to have answer. As subtle as only skilled assassins are, they try to find reasons to stay around the clearing near the gates to see who Shikamaru could possibly be waiting for. Is it truly a lover? Perhaps a fiance? A beloved spouse that he dotes upon? Maybe even a skilled shinobi who has managed to twine Shikamaru's heartstrings around their fingers, turning him into a lovestruck fool who desperately awaits their return at Konoha's gates as he allows his aching heart to beat against his chest in anticipation of finally confessing-!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shikamaru scoffs, smoke leaking from the corners of his mouth. He knows what the ninja around him are thinking, and their fantastical imaginations make him roll his eyes. Out of his periphreal vision, he can see the people around him tense, trying to tell if Shikamaru had caught them. Taking another drag from his cigarette, Shikamaru opens his mouth and makes to turn towards his audience so he can comment on how sticking your nose where it doesn't belong is impolite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, before he can speak a single monotone syllable, a sudden change in the atmosphere catches the attention of everyone in the area. Three figures appear in front of Shikamaru, moving so quickly and silently that it seems like even the wind doesn't want to touch them, lest they face the consequences of causing them to be even a second later than necessary. The smells of steel, copper, and forest permeate the air, but the silence they bring with them is even heavier and more noticable. Time around them seems to stop as everyone stares at the ninja that appear to still be in the mindset of their mission; their bodies are rigid, muscles tense and angled towards their weapons. All the people that stare at them, both in fear and in awe, don't seem to be helping, as he can see one set of fingers twitch towards the hilt of a sword and another hand lifting to their weapons pouch. They wouldn't attack, no, but they certainly were put more on edge by the people who were avidly watching them, trying to guess who could be under the mask as the shinobi bled in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking quickly, Shikamaru calmly calls out to the three shinobi. "Hey, you're back." He pulls the cigarette, smoked down almost enough to burn his lips, from its position before dropping it to the ground and stomping it under his boot. "Any injuries?" At the sound of his voice, most citizens and lower ranking ninja begin to leave the area, unwilling to set off any of the ANBU's honed reflexes. Especially those of the assassin in the middle, an infamous </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately, all three sets carved, shadowed eyes snap to Shikamaru's face before they move to kneel in front of the Hokage's Chief Aide, heads bowed as the agent in the middle speaks up. "Squirrel has multiple injuries to the upper leg and lower abdomen, and Horse has traces of poison left in their blood that needs to be addressed immediately. I have minor chakra depletion but I am in good enough condition to give a report before getting medical attention." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shikamaru looks over the ANBU again and finds that yes, while they're all bleeding in some way or another, only one is bleeding enough to show a deeper injury, while the one on the right seemed to be tense in a way that even the other ANBU agents weren't, as if he were tensing his muscles so he didn't collapse on the spot. He nods approvingly at the to-the-point assessment before casually stating, "Squirrel, Horse, you're released from the mission. Go to the hospital and get fixed up." Both of the stated ninja nod and stand before body flickering away, gone as if they'd never been there. Shikamaru looks back to the remaining ANBU, who continues to kneel, looking up at Shikamaru expectantly. The Nara heir sighs in exasperation as he jerks his head in the direction of the Hokage Tower. "Beetle, come with me. We'll finish the report in my office."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's only when the order has been given that the remaining ANBU, Beetle, gets to his feet with a silent grace that catches the Nara's eye. It's impossible for dark brown eyes not to watch the way muscles tense and limbs shift as Beetle stands before him, though Shikamaru makes sure his gaze doesn't linger too long. He can feel the none-too-subtle looks from civillians and shinobi alike on them, and it's beginning to grate on his nerves. "Alright, alright," he says as he reaches up to rub at the newly forming ache in the back of his neck. Standing and trying to cloud watch at the same time isn't a good combination, so it seems. "C'mon, let's get going."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beetle doesn't speak a word, just nods as he lifts his hands. However, before he can perform the hand seals for a body flicker jutsu, Shikamaru interrupts him. "No need for that, it's too much of a hassle," Shikamaru sounds bored with how monotone his voice is. "Let's just walk." The fact he waits, watching for another silent nod from the ANBU, is an action that speaks a million words. Around the pair, people are sent into a quiet frenzy, whispering to each other and making up stories that are sure to be the gossip of the entire village by tomorrow's sunrise. Shikamaru rolls his eyes at the quiet rumors flying around them; too many people sticking their noses where they don't belong and where they have no say. As he turns around, beginning to walk towards to Hokage Tower, he feels the ANBU fall into step beside him, their steps not matching but in perfect rhythm all the same. Shikamaru feels his lips twitch into the slightest smile, knowing that this particular shinobi is walking a centimeter closer to him than he would to anyone else. Neither Beetle or Shikamaru will ever say anything about this fact, but they are in wordless, pleased agreement that they're both alright with this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They take the quieter, emptier streets back to Shikamaru's office, though they don't take that opportunity to talk, only needing each other's presence next to them. The few lone souls that find themselves on the same streets as the pair catch one sight of Beetle, a well-renowned ANBU with an intimidating demeanour and a supposed kill count to rival entire teams', before politely nodding at them and moving out of their path. Their frightened manners makes Shikamaru chuckle as he watches Beetle politely nod at them in turn, though they've already turned tail and scurried away. Beetle's shoulders slump slightly at the clear fright that shows on people's faces at the sight of him. Shikamaru only chuckles again before saying, "Don't worry, they're not afraid of you." Beetle turns his head to look at the Hokage's Chief Aide, sheer disbelief radiating off of his strict posture. Shikamaru rolls his eyes as he lifts a cigarette to his lips and lights it. "You know what I mean, dammit."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way the ANBU rolls his eyes is palpable in the air, and if they were in private, Shikamaru would have already nudged his elbow against Beetle's ribs - the action gentle, soft, too gentle, too soft - which would've made the taller ninja smile. But they're in public, so Shikamaru just shoots him a quick, cheeky smirk before taking a drag of his cigarette. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before long, the Hokage Tower is in front of them and they're walking up the stairs to Shikamaru's office. He allows the ANBU to check for enemies, traps, ambushes, and all the like, knowing that Beetle will be more thorough for Shikamaru's sake than the Nara genius would ever be for himself. After several minutes of using his kekkai genkai to scan the room, Shikamaru can't help the low laugh that pushes out of his chest when Beetle opens the door slowly, peeking around it as if he wouldn't have known if someone was there. "Looking for someone?" Shikamaru asks as he steps around the other shinobi, chuckling at the way Beetle purposefully ignores Shikamaru's teasing, though he bristles at it anyway. "Relax, I'm joking," Shikamaru says with a wry grin as he moves to lean against his desk, facing Beetle, who comes to a stop in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beetle is tall, all rigid form and uniform movements as he stands in front of Shikamaru, who slouches against his desk as he pushes smoke from between his lips. It makes Shikamaru smirk as the cloud of smoke floats around the ANBU's head. Beetle only gives him an unimpressed tilt of his head as he lifts a hands to lazily wave away the light grey cloud. "Beetle, report," Shikamaru orders, though his tone is casual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Straightening up and looking dead ahead, Beetle begins to speak. "Mission objective: to locate and assassinate-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shikamaru rolls his eyes as he sets his cigarette in the ashtray on his desk. "Yeah, yeah, skip all that. Just tell me if it's done or not." He crosses his arms loosely over his chest as he watches Beetle's body language.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Used to being interrupted, the ANBU lets out a quiet huff of laughter as he says, "The mission was completed exactly to your requests. There were obstacles along the way, but they were all taken care of. The body will be found by his guard tomorrow morning, and it will be assumed to have been illness."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now that's what I like to hear," Shikamaru says, shoulders relaxing as he pushes himself off his desk and takes a few steps towards the ANBU. The fact Beetle doesn't try and back away, simply stands still, hands at his sides as he watches the other man come closer. Shikamaru reaches forward, fingers curling around the edge of the porcelain mask. He pauses, waiting to see if his hand will be pushed away. It isn't. He smiles, something faint and soft, before he carefully lifts the mask just enough to rest on the edge of the ninja's head. Shikamaru is careful to leave it low enough to guard sensitive amber-gold eyes from the sunlight that pushes in through the window. A relaxed smile greets him, and though the ANBU agent is tired, sore and in need of recovery, Shikamaru thinks that he looks good alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Welcome back, Shino," Shikamaru says easily, the tense knot in his chest unravelling at seeing his - comrade, friend, ally, romantic interest? - his companion home and safe and smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shino feel his heartrate calm at the unobstructed sight of his... of someone he holds dear to his heart grinning at him. "I am very glad to be back, Shikamaru," he speaks into the quiet air, and he knows that the warmth in his cheeks is a feeling he has missed over the duration of his mission. He's glad to have it back, even if he needs to take a while to figure out what it means. Luckily for him, Nara Shikamaru is a genius, and being so close to him means that Shino is allowed to ask questions until Shikamaru tells him the answers they both want to hear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>